


The Witch's Mark

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Porn, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt @ http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/</p>
<p>"Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters, Hansel/Gretel, F*ck or die spell"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witch's Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devylish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devylish/gifts).



"Shit."

"What?" Hansel looked over to his sister.

"The mark. It's a curse."

Hansel and Gretel both had the mark on the back of their right hand. An angry red crescent moon.

"What kind of curse?"

"The fatal kind," Gretel looked up from the small leather bound book they had taken from the witch's lair, after they'd killed her.

"Shit is there a cure?"

Gretel hesitated. Hansel immediately noticed.

"What is it."

"You're not going to like it."

"What? If it's death or some weird spell we'll go with the weird spell. It's not like we need to sacrifice a virgin or something is it?" Hansel said. "Is it?"

Gretel said nothing and handed him the book so he could read himself.

"Oh. Fuck." He said after reading. He looked up at her.

"Exactly. Fuck."

"But we're hours away from anyone else. And..."

"We've got maybe an hour before it kills us," Gretel finished.

"There's gotta be another way."

"There isn't."

Hansel considered for a minute. "Alright then, let's do it, no point in waiting if we need to do it."

They undressed separately. They'd seen each other naked plenty of times, it came with the territory travelling around constantly and virtually never being apart. They thought nothing of undressing together or bathing together in a lake.

This time it was different. Gretel glanced over at him. Objectively he was a very attractive man. Muscular. Handsome. She had to try and think of him that way, a nice man that she wanted to be with rather than her brother.

Hansel's view was completely different. He had harboured a deep sexual desire for his sister for some time. He'd never act on it, he'd never take that risk of ruining his relationship with his sister. But a part of him knew he was getting what he wanted by being in this situation. He looked over at her as she took off her corset. She was facing away. He wanted her to turn. He wanted to see her breasts.

He looked away and kept undressing.

Naked they faced each other. Hansel was hard.

"Well I'm glad the psychological barrier isn't causing performance issues," Gretel said. If only he knew, far from being off putting the idea of fucking his sister was a massive turn on.

"How do you want to...?"

"We both need to come for this to work. I think you know what you're doing," Gretel smiled. She'd heard him fucking local girls often enough in the various villages they'd passed through, they'd always sounded very pleased with his carnal talents. Sometimes she'd wondered what he did that made them moan so enthusiastically.   
They approached each other tentatively.

"Fuck it," said Gretel, "let's just do this." She closed the gap between them and kissed him him. Her arms going around his waist and pulling him close.

Hansel kissed her back. They quickly lost any shyness or hesitation. He cupped her breasts with his hands, he pinched and lightly pulled on her nipples. She took hold of his cock with her right hand, stroking him. 

They tumbled onto the bed. Gretel on her back. Hansel kissed down, taking her left nipple in his mouth, sucking softly.

Gretel looked down. Fucking hell. Her brother was sucking on her tit and it felt good. It felt really good. She looked at the mark on the back of her hand. Death unless the curse was broken. If it wasn't for that mark they wouldn't be doing this. God if only he wasn't her brother... She closed her eyes and tried to get the thought of their biological relationship out of her mind. To survive they needed to climax together, if she didn’t get into this she was going to kill both herself and her brother.

Hansel switched to the other breast, giving it the same sensual treatment. He gave her nipple a little bite, looking up at her. Her eyes were still closed but she moaned through parted lips so he did it again. He had always had a decidedly unbrotherly appreciation for his sister's tits. Now that he had finally got his hands, and lips, on them he was relishing the opportunity. 

His right hand moved down her body between her legs, fingers going through the dark patch of hair to her lower lips. His sister was wet. He rubbed his fingers up and down her slit before focusing on her clit. 

Gretel moaned loudly and opened her eyes, looking down at him. He smiled, biting her nipple as he started rapidly flicking back and forth over her clitoris. 

There was a suddenly flash of pain from the backs of their hands. Both of them felt it. The crescent's color became brighter. The curse was working its dark magic. It was killing them.

"Enough foreplay," Gretel said. Hansel nodded he moved up and kissed her lips, he kept tying with her clit for another minute until she took a hold of his cock. "Fuck me, fuck me now." She pulled his hardness insistently towards her.

Hansel shifted between her legs and then he was fucking her. Her eyes widened at the first thrust.

He was really doing it. He was really fucking his sister. His deepest darkest fantasy was coming true. Of course it had never been in such dire circumstances in his dreams. It was better than he'd imagined. She was tight and hot around his cock. The fact that they were siblings, the fact that he'd harboured a secret lust for her for so long, made the whole thing so much more electrifying.

Gretel realised how enthusiastically her brother was getting into it. He was thrusting into her with slow, deep strokes and it felt fantastic but...shit he was her brother. They had grown up together, they spent everyday, almost every minute, together. They hunted and fought together. They'd always had a closeness. But this was a line she had never imagined crossing.

But they need to come. Thinking and dealing with the consequences to come later. It was fuck or die. They had chosen to live. So she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms wrapped around him under his shoulders and she jerked her hips to meet him. She met his gaze. "Fuck me. Harder. Faster. Make me come."

Hansel gave her a cocky smile and did as she asked. 

 

Side by side on the bed the mark was gone. Hansel was on his back, she was on her side facing away from him. 

The marks on their hands had faded the moment they'd climaxed. 

They were both processing what had happened in their own way.

Hansel had enjoyed the sex, but he knew that it had caused a change, a fundamental shift in his relationship with his sister. He wished he knew what she was thinking, but he was afraid to ask. 

Gretel knew her brother hand enjoyed their coupling, and she had to admit once she had let go of her hang-ups she had had a good time too. She felt something that she'd never felt for her brother before. A sexual attraction. The love she had for her brother was changed and she didn't know how to deal with it.

They stayed like that in awkward silence.

Finally after what seemed like an age Gretel turned over to face him. She hesitated. Hansel opened his mouth to speak and she put her finger on his lips.

"I want to do it again," she said.


End file.
